


Robots and Amulets

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, It's way too rushed, Other, Publishing this is humiliating, This Is STUPID, This is literally only because Marinette's amulet had to make a comeback, because I wrote this VERY LONG AGO, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: Robots and AmuletsRating: K+Genre(s): Fluff, RevealCharacter(s): Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg, TikkiShip(s): LOVE SQUARE, Plikki/CheesecakeSummary: Chat wasn't supposed to bring Marinette's amulet on patrol.Excerpt: "What's in your pocket, Chat?" she asked. [...] Chat pulled the amulet out of his pocket. "One of my friends lent it to me," he explained. "We were gaming–"Word Count: 1189





	Robots and Amulets

Marinette looked over to her desk, where a golden robot statue stood. It was from one of the few competitions she'd entered: the Paris _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ competition. She remembered the whole reason she'd entered: to spend time with Adrien, yet she'd ended up winning the tournament with Max instead. Deciding to level up her Ladybot, she switched her console on, allowing it to boot as she reached for her lucky amulet, which she'd kept alongside her joypad.

It wasn't there.

Then she remembered that she'd lent it to Adrien, who'd never had the chance to give it back since Marinette kept shying away from him. _If it helps him win, he can keep it_ , she thought, switching off the console.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion, Adrien too had decided to play _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_. Surprisingly for him, he _pulverised_ his opponent's bot. In fact, it vaguely reminded him of when Marinette played with him at her place. It was some of the most fun he'd had in months. He remembered the day clearly.

He'd smiled as the words "Level cleared" popped onto the screen. _Wow! We won again, thanks to you!_ he'd said.

Marinette had looked down shyly. _Yeah, um, yes we did._

 _We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you..._ he'd trailed off as he leant back in one of Marinette's chairs. Even as Chat Noir, he'd always been the tag-along, just there for the show, to take the hits for Ladybug and be reprimanded for putting himself in danger later. Never any use.

He knew Marinette was trying to comfort him when she said, _Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all._ Lucky, like Ladybug.

The smell of cookies had wafted through the trapdoor to Marinette's room. _Anyone want cookies? They're hot from the oven!_

Adrien's stomach had lurched at the thought of warm, buttery cookies, screaming in hunger, but Marinette had interrupted, _Papa, we're trying to work here!_ Then she'd turned to Adrien and said, _Actually, you know what? I've got a secret._ She'd lifted an amulet from her pocket. _This is why I win._

He'd looked at her skeptically. _Are you messing with me?_

She handed him the amulet. _Try playing a match with it._

Jolted back into the present, Adrien fumbled around his pocket. Sure enough, the amulet was there. He'd have to return it to Marinette the next day at school. _But surely it wouldn't hurt to beat my high score until then with it..._

That was when he saw the time. He was late for his nightly patrol with Ladybug.

"Plagg, claws out!" he called, pulling the black kwami from a box of Camembert. With that, he leapt from his room window, with the amulet in his cat suit pocket.

As he reached the Eiffel Tower, he saw that Ladybug was already there. "Sorry I'm late, m'lady," he said. "Civilian life can be trying."

After their patrol, Ladybug noticed a red thread hanging from Chat Noir's pocket. "What's in your pocket, Chat?" she asked.

Chat pulled the amulet out of his pocket. "One of my friends lent it to me," he explained. "We were gaming–"

Ladybug, of course, noticed the amulet straight away. " _Adrien?_ " she asked incredulously.

Chat immediately knew that only one person would know who the amulet had been lent to. "Marinette?" _Oh, sugar cookies._ He quickly handed the amulet back, but then said, "It really works,"

* * *

Ladybug nodded and left. When she reached her room, Ladybug said, "Spots off," removing the transformation. "Tikki, why did it have to be _Adrien_? Tikki... he fell for _Ladybug_. Not _Marinette_ , but _Ladybug_."

Tikki shook her head at her young charge. "Marinette, you _are_ Ladybug. She's in there somewhere. The only reason Adrien hasn't seen it in you is because you don't show it to him. Every time he has a conversation with you, you keep stammering or hiding behind Alya."

Marinette brightened at the possibility, then her face went slack. "You know what that means? I've been rejecting _Adrien_ this whole time. _Me. I_ did it. And he–" Marinette stopped dead. "Tikki. I. _Kissed_. Adrien." Marinette flopped onto the bed. "Oh, God, I _kissed_ the love of my life without knowing it was him and without him knowing it ever happened. I'm a mess," she groaned. "A huge stinking, klutzy mess." Marinette buried her face in her pillow when her phone buzzed.

 

Reaching over to it, she saw it was Alya.

_[Ladyblogger]: girl, i need ur help_

_[Klutzerific]: with what?_

_[Ladyblogger]: Adrien totally asked me 4 ur number!_

_[Klutzerific]: mhm_

_[Ladyblogger]: girl i thought u would be excited!_

_[Klutzerific]: uh huh_

_[Ladyblogger]: ur id is klutzerific_

_[Ladyblogger]: change it_

_[Klutzerific]: i have horrible luck dont i?_

_[Ladyblogger]: what do u mean?_

_[Klutzerific]: apparently Adrien liked me this whole time_

_[Ladyblogger]: no. way._

_[Klutzerific]: ikr_

_[Klutzerific is now Marisprinklez]_

_[Marisprinklez]: better?_

_[Ladyblogger]: much_

_[Ladyblogger]: klutzerific sounds like an akuma name_

_[Marisprinklez]: ..._

 

Marinette put her phone down, a smile on her face. _Akuma name._ If only Alya knew the half of it. Then it buzzed again. Alya had updated the Ladyblog. Opening the page on her laptop, she froze at the backdrop. It was a picture of _Ladybug_ kissing _Chat Noir_ on Valentine's Day when she was freeing him from Dark Cupid's spell.

Then he heard light padding behind her. Honestly, he had the worst timing. " _When_ was that?" Adrien asked, now de-transformed.

"Dark Cupid..." Marinette muttered. "You were under the akuma's control and as they say, a kiss usually breaks the spell."

Adrien's face was as red as a beet. "So, I, uh... you... I..."

* * *

"Isn't that 'true love's kiss'?" Plagg asked.

Tikki elbowed him. "Shh, they're still taking it in!"

Both teens blushed.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "This is boring." he said, and pushed Adrien on top of Marinette.

"P-Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed, flustered.

Then, a grin played across the other kwami's face. "Maybe true love's kiss can break the spell of awkwardness," Tikki said, still grinning.

Plagg, getting the gist, jumped onto Adrien's head before their charges could react, making Adrien's lips meet Marinette's.

"Pound it!" Plagg and Tikki cheered, pawbumping.

The two kwamis were laughing for some time, when they noticed that neither of the two teenagers had made a sound.

They feared to look.

Marinette was still underneath Adrien, their faces still pressed together, but her hands were in his hair, and Adrien holding her.

Plagg suddenly felt _extremely_ awkward. "I'm gonna go before this crosses the T rating..." he murmured.

That got the superhero duo to freeze where they were.

* * *

The next day, Alya had plenty questions as to why Marinette was suddenly ruffling Adrien's hair and teasing him – going so far as to call him _Kitty_ – while Adrien kept making terrible cat puns. And _why_ was Adrien wearing a beaded bracelet with a red string? And calling it his own "Lucky Charm", making Marinette smack his arm

She was left with none answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know this is rushed, and I'm not proud of that, but the amulet had to make a comeback.


End file.
